1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computer implemented or computer-assisted systems for automating information, financial and management processes, particularly for personnel and/or temporary staffing, an example of which includes temporary legal staffing.
The present invention also particularly relates to an integrated or combined system for staffing of personnel, including the ability to track project work time, project billing, project future project costs, update personnel skills and to provide performance feedback for future staffing purposes.
2. Related Art
Large quantities of data relating to personnel, financial, and management information conventionally are collected in diverse organizations. Typically, these organizations do not have available, and indeed do not collect in an automated system, a full range of information in order to make sophisticated judgments about, for example, staffing projections. Moreover, the information that is collected in the conventional systems is typically dependent on the organization ensuring that the data is kept current.
FIGS. 1-3 show a prior art human resource management system (RMS) for staffing projects which is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,776, which is used here to illustrate common human resource information which is stored and searched. A RMS server 11 includes a computer system 13 interface through a LAN 20 with external corporate databases shown in FIG. 2. Also illustrated is a workstation 31 through which a user may access the server.
The external databases 22, shown in FIG. 2, include numerous corporate databases storing information utilized by the RMS server, including a database 50 defining projects, tasks within projects and efforts within tasks; personnel information, skills and resumes database 51; workbench calendars 52 of individual employees utilizing personal information management systems; personnel timesheet hours database 53; project assignments database 54; corporate office communications systems 55 such as e-mail and voice mail. Project assignment and schedule change notifications are provided by the RMS server 11 through the office communication systems 55.
Further, the external databases include a skills database 56 storing skill information; database systems 57 containing information with respect to education, training and courses; an organizations database 58 containing information such as organization tiers and organization codes; and a customers database 59 containing data relating to corporate customers.
The RMS server 13 includes a system database 70 such as a skills file 71 storing skills, by employee, used in the resource search functions; a skill code file 72 having skill code and description; a calendar file 73 storing all calendar entries for scheduled activities; a holiday calendar file 74; a projects file containing project information downloaded for the database 50; a project task file 76 storing task information associated with projects; an effort codes file relating code to effort description; a technical assistance request file 78; an employee master file containing information from the database 51; a rates file 80 containing cost and list prices of personnel based on group and job classification; an external services vendor file; a resource comments file 82 containing comments about prior usage, performance, strengths and weaknesses of corporate personnel and vendors; a resume file 83; a course descriptions file 84; a course schedule file 85; and an organizations file 86.
The RMS server 13 includes an interface module 90, screen display management functionality 91; data input and output management functionality 92; calendar management function 93; resource search logic function 94; and project assignment logic function 95. There is also included a master controller for coordinating and controlling RMS functionality.
Reference is made to FIG. 3, illustrating a data flow diagram for the resource search and scheduling functions of the RMS system. The resource search function 94 accesses RMS database files 71-73, 79 and 81, as well as receiving search parameters from managers 100, in order to obtain project, personnel, skills and calendar information to satisfy a project requirement. After identifying the resource to fulfill a request, the assignment is made via the project assignment logic 95, which may be invoked internally 101 or by manager input 102. The project assignment logic 95 provides for updating the consultant""s calendar 52 and notifies the manager of record and consultant of the schedule update via the office communication systems, updates the RMS calendar file 73, and enters resource assignments into the technical assistance processing systems (TAPS) 54.
In summary, traditional databases contain information from external databases and direct entry. Conventional calendar functionality, resource search and scheduling functionality, and assignment functionality is provided.
In accordance with the invention, there is provided web page integration with a relational database automates the management systems for temporary staffing for both clients and employees. An extensive database provides functionality while web page architecture brings access to clients and temporary employees. Candidates begin the application process online and manage the accuracy of their profile through database access, permitting temporary employees to update availability, experience gained after the interview and to generate reports showing hours worked on assignment, vacation pay accrued, earnings and bonuses. The database proactively seeks employee and client updates on a periodic basis as to availability and feedback on candidates in the field. Candidate database profiles are created, stored and searchable through academic, language and experience as well as xe2x80x9cintangiblexe2x80x9d feedback gathered through the interviewing process. Online interface during the order placement process provides clients a matching to candidates through extensive, candidate-specific, searchable criteria. Searches are customized and highly detailed, covering degrees, language, schools attended, bar memberships, GAP and personality characteristics. A unique candidate summary accompanies each temporary candidate resume, providing a dossier of reference comments, interview impressions, highlights of candidate experience relating to an assignment, past performance feedback, etc. Active clients have the ability to monitor and report on their use of temporaries. This reporting functionality offers up-to-the minute management and financial details such as total and average costs, average bill rates, costs per project, cost per contact, breakdowns by job types, and breakdowns by reference numbers. Tracking systems allow clients to summarize all temporaries working with them according to areas such as dates worked, tasks performed, and client-specific performance feedback.
The CaseManager(trademark) reporting function offers an up-to-the-minute look at management details such as total and average costs, average bill rates, costs per project, cost per contact, breakdowns by job types, and breakdowns by reference numbers for employees working for the client. The ClientMonitor(trademark) is a highly detailed tracking system that allows firm managers to track all the employees who have worked at the firm according to such areas as dates worked, tasks performed, and client specific performance feedback. The SCORE(trademark) client feedback (submission and historical review) provides clients an easy, preferably on-line system for feedback on temporary employees. It ensures quality control through the duration of an employee""s assignment and gives clients a hand in recognizing and rewarding a job well done. It also serves as a way to measure qualitative performance for employee bonuses.
The CorrectMatch(trademark) search for candidates is a comprehensive matching tool. Searches are customized and highly detailed, covering degrees, languages, schools attended, bar memberships, GPA and the like. Online interface advantageously provides clients an immediate and accurate matching of candidates for particular job skills. A client having submitted an order, they are provided with Assigned Candidate Profiles(trademark). A candidate profile accompanies the candidate""s resume, providing clients with a solid dossier of a candidate, providing in-depth information not found on a resume. This includes a summary of reference comments, insightful interview impressions, highlights of candidate experience relating to an assignment, past performance, feedback, etc. Through use of the database and web site, this profile and resume can be submitted electronically to the client.
On the candidate side, the system provides an update of availability for temporary work. Candidates will be able to log on to the web site and advise of their availability for temporary work. Also, status check functions can be automated, such as through e-mail. Status check calls are made, preferably on a regular schedule to maintain continued contact with employees, verifying availability for temporary work. This process ensures the integrity of the pool of candidates and can be done via e-mail. Further, the system provides the ability to directly add experience gained in the database profile. The experience evaluation form in a candidate""s file provides a quantifiable sense of the candidate""s level of experience in all practice areas. Candidates will be able to log into their file, and update experience levels as they are developed, to provide an up-to-date and comprehensive overview of experience. The system also provides a way for employees to review the personal profile, such as hours worked, nature of work, earnings, vacation time accrued, and potential bonus earned. An electronic timesheet is provided, to streamline employees"" time tracking for clients.